


Encounter

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, Hellhounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg has a surprise for Dean. His favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus_domini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/gifts).



The wall is hard against his back, the same one he was slammed into just seconds ago. Dean sits on the floor; the back of his head hurts awfully. He looks up and glares at Meg’s grinning face.  
He tries to stand, glances over to where the demon knife lies, pulled out of his grip when he was knocked off his feet by Meg’s attack.  
“Don’t think about it, Deano.”  
The silver of his Colt in Meg’s hand blinds him and he growls. Dean gets to his feet, but stumbles down again. Meg chuckles.  
Dean stays with glaring angrily at the demon, there’s nothing else he can do, the demonic forces keep him in his place.  
“What do you want?”  
“Me?” She laughs. “Booze and sex. But there are others who want the cold dead body of Dean Winchester.”  
Dean snorts. That’s nothing new to him.  
“I have a surprise for you.”  
Meg steps closer and crouches down before him.  
“I don’t like surprises.”  
Ice fingers grace alongside his jaw. A wicked grin is on Meg’s face as she grabs his face tight and presses her lips hard onto his. When she pulls away, Dean’s lip bleeds and Meg sighs.  
“I wish I could say, see you again, Winchester.”  
She stands and steps back. Disgust is in Dean’s eyes as he watches her from his place on the ground.  
“Why are you doing this?” His voice is low as if his throat is sore.  
“I do what I need to survive.” A shrug and then Dean flinches as there’s movement coming from the other side of the room. Dean can’t see what it is and frowns.  
“Surprise.”  
Dean’s heart skips a beat as he understands. Hellhound. He jumps to his feet without acknowledging that he can move again. But he is still trapped, the wall behind him, death right before him. Inside him, panic begins to rise. He is defenseless.  
“I’ll give you a chance because I like you, Dean.” His colt flies into his hand.  
Meg winks at him. “You owe me one.” Then she motions with her hand and disappears. Dean shoots and runs for his life.


End file.
